The World According to Fratley
by Freya rule
Summary: Fratley's life can't get worse. First, he can't find a date for the Valentine's Ball, then he stupidly falls for Freya again, which is bad timing when she's engaged to AMARANT. So when things get tough, it's up to Fratley to sort things out...
1. 1 Oh Intro

Mel: WELCOME BACK!  
Figgy: Groan  
Mel: Here is my first Vday fic!

* * *

**_The World According to Fratley_**

_**Chapter One: Oh, Intro!**_

"FRATLEY ENRITE, GET YOURSELF UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR I WILL BE FPRCED TO DRAG YOU!" my fusspot mother yells over my head. Groanie-groan.

"Mom, I believe I am "Sir" Fratley?" I correct her. Obviously the wrong thing.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man! Now get up, Lord Cumbington is waiting!"

"**_CRAP_**!" I yell, suddenly remembering. Today is the first day of apprenticeship. WHEE!

Well, then again, if I think about it, Lord Cumbington is more "babe-magnetic" than I am…grr…BUT! I must not be mean as this is my only chance to escape my mother's evil clutches…

After getting dressed, I run downstairs and land on my two feet (most perfect I must say) in front of Lord Snoddly Cumbington.

"Err…nice Fratley…" he remarks. He obviously thinks, YOU ARE CRAZY TO DO THAT WHY DID I EVER TAKE YOU ON I MUST BE INSANE TOO!

"Now, Fratty-poos, do you remember what we talked about? About your P's and Q's?"

"**MOM!**" I yell. Geez, she treats me like a two year old. She seriously needs to get a life.

We (Snoddly I) walk outside, I just follow Snoddly, and I have NO idea what's going on.

"Er…what are we doing?" I ask sheepishly.

"There are some spies on the eastern border. We've been assigned to take 'em out. You do remember your training, don't you?"

Oh, right, thank you Snoddly for rubbing in the fact that I can't remember the past since a few years ago! You are a big help.

Not.

We go up to the eastern border. And if wonders would never cease, surprise, surprise, there are some spies. Hey, I'm a poet but I DO know it! Heh heh…

"Now, Fratley!" Snoddly yells at me. I do nothing but then decide to charge towards them yelling strange Tarzan noises.

"**_KREEGA! BANDALO!"_**

The spies were probably not expecting this, as they are absolutely terrified. But one is brave and tries to fend me back by swishing is sword…ooh I am so scared I'm going to wet myself…come on how sad can you get?

After splattering this naughty spy I trip over a stone (who put that there?) and my spear flies out of my hand.

Oh CRAP it's lodged itself into the rock, and THE ROCK HAS CRACKED IN TWO!

There is only one thing to do in a situation like this: **_RUN!_**

Of course, I drag the spy with me as I jump out of the way. I look back and see the whole mountain fall apart. Oh, boojie…

"Fratley…" Snoddly says with his teeth gritted. "What – did – you – do?"

"It was an accident!" I say in a very small squeak. Snoddly is about to kill me (kidding) when there is a whimper from the spy whom I still have in my hand. I let him drop and Snoddly kills him. Him, not me. Phew.

On the way back it starts raining, but wait a mo, it always rains in Burmecia. Duh…

Snoddly doesn't talk to me but I am sure that he wants to wring his hands round my neck. We come up to the main hall, near the palace.

"We have to put up a sign for the King, Fratley," Snoddly says to me.

"Oh, can't be bothered to do it himself, eh?" I joke. I get a hard look from him. (C'mon, just cutting through the treacle!)

He borrows a ladder from the nearest shed and I have the job of holding it still while he tries to fix the sign on.

I am bored. Yawn. Snoddly, surprisingly, takes a very long time putting the sign up. He keeps on uttering a gasp. What, is he afraid of heights? Hmmm…a plan is forming.

Only I don't have time to plot as I have just noticed a poster on the wall. It says:

VALENTINE'S BALL 

14TH FEBRUARY

GREAT HALL

Bring your date and be there…or be square

I notice that I am absolutely horrified. I am not that attracted to the other gender and so do not feel like getting a date…

"Fratley, what are you doing?" Snoddly yells at me. Temper, temper.

"Looking at the ball poster. Got a date yet?" I ask.

"Yup," Snoddly replies.

WHAT? ALREADY? Hmmm…if I am going to try to out-beat him I must find a date ASAP. Like now!

"Always were the builder type, weren't you Frats?" a voice from my left says.

I turn round.

"Hi Nina!" I smile. Nina, the Star maiden from Cleyra, was one of the people who helped me get some of my memory back. She and I have been good friends ever since then.

She smiles back. I explain what's going on.

"Snoddly's just fixing a sign. I'm well bored!"

"Why don't you go with me to the ice rink? It looks like you won't be needed for a while." Nina suggests. I agree and let go of the ladder.

As we walk off in direction of the ice rink we hear a crash! Behind us and a voice yelling,

"When I get you, I WILL kill you, Fratley Enrite!"

Here at the ice rink, there aren't many people skating. Nina gets her size 8 shoes (we Burmecians have rather large feet) and I sit on one of the tables overlooking where Nina is. She occasionally waves up to me while I wave back as I read magazines and eat chocolate (hooray for the satisfaction of eating chocolate when you're low!). She practices her ice dances. I think she's going to enter the yearly competition. I have kept on telling her that but she insists that she isn't good enough.

She's wearing a blue sparkly dress, which matches her blue eyes, and elegantly twirls on the ice…

WHY AM I THINKING THIS? Oh hell, if I'm getting a crush on Nina I SWEAR I will jump off a cliff…

As I am thinking this Nina has finished practicing and has come up to join me.

"Hi! I saw you staring. How was it?" she says, smiling at me.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, sure, you were great." I babble. Nina laughs at me and sits down next to me.

"You know what I like about you? You're funny, in a confused sort of way." She says. I smile at her. That's the best bit about Nina. She actually listens to you and when she tells you her woes, you can actually listen to her.

A few hours later Nina and I trot back to my mother's house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She says.

I find myself staring at her again. Ooh crap…

"Yeah, well…yeah." I say. I do our normal ritual of giving her a high-five then get inside.

"Lord Cumbington called me today. He told me you left him up a ladder and caused a mountain landslide!" Mom laughs as I tread upstairs. I chuckle to myself about this and in my room, I get my phone and call Gus, my bestest best friend.

"What's up?" he asks, as he picks up the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask bewildered.

"Just a feeling," Gus replies.

"Gus, do you know any good houses or apartments available? I seriously need to get out of here. I mean, I AM old enough to take care of myself!"

Gus has an idea. "You can move in with me, mate! It will be our own bachelor pad!" he suggests.

If Gus was here right now, I would kiss him.

"Thank you so much, Gus! You're the best!" I praise.

"I know," Gus says with a chuckle as he puts the phone down.

I am now reduced to skipping and dancing round the room singing, "la la". Oh dear. My mother come sin to see me and looks at me as if I am insane. I probably am, you never know…

"Just WHAT are you doing, son?" she asks.

"Doing my victory jig, soon I'm moving out!" I call out happily. To my great surprise Mom gives me a hug, which nearly makes me suffocate.

"That's great, Fratley!" she says. "You won't have to live with your fussy mother anymore!"

Wow she has noticed! A broad grin emerges on my face…

* * *

Mel: This chapter is rubbish!  
Lottirebel: I'm sorry, Mel. I used a dictionary, honest.  
Mel: Why?  
Figgy: Shut up 


	2. 2 My name's Fratley

Mel: PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW  
Figgy: I get so lonelyyyyyyy

* * *

**_Chapter Two: My name's Fratley, here's my story…_**

Mom helps me pack my stuff into boxes and suitcases because I am now moving into Gus' house. YAY!

No more blah from my mother!

When I get there good ol' Gus helps us move everything in. Gus' house is **_BIG_**. And I mean big! There are four bedroom and two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, dining room with artificial chandeliers above the dining table, a ginormous lounge with plush whit leather sofas and a large TV, and of course the BRILL HI-FI SYSTEM!

_**WHEEE! I LOVE THIS PLACE!**_

"Gus," I say hoarsely, "I will stay here for as long as I live."

Gus chuckles at me. "Great." He says.

"How did you get so much money to spend on all this?" I ask, impressed.

"From my paintings. Oh yeah, you haven't seen my art studio." He says, and he is already running up the stairs, beckoning me to follow.

Ooh….art studio….

Compared to the rest of the house, the studio is very messy. There is a strong smell of paint and clay around the air, and all around are piles of portraits, old pots and palettes full of disused paint, long forgotten.

Looking through the drawings, there are a few of me. I laugh at them because, well, they capture my cheekiness but I look bold and strong. Gus was probably just trying to make me look better as he is in charge of painting the Royal Dragoon Knights, which is what I am part of. I don't think people would think a painting of me outgoing and mischievous (or worse, drunk) would go very well as a knight…

I look at his main easel and immediately recognize the girl in the painting.

"It's Nina!" I laugh. I look at Gus. He has oddly turned a shade of pink. Hmm…could Gus have a thing about Nina? Hmmm…

I have a look through some old paintings and find quite an old one at the bottom. It's of a girl dressed in red armor and with a winged hat perched on her head. It looks extremely like –

"Freya Crescent." I read out from the bottom. I get a surge of guilt from spotting the yellow ribbon tied on to her tail. It really makes me feel bad when I remember that I was the one who gave her the ribbon. I sigh and put the painting back down. Gus puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"She looks really young in that," I comment.

"She was," Gus informs me. "About 18 – 19, I'd say. It was before she left to…you know…look for you."

I look at Freya's eyes. They look so sad; anyone would be reduced to tears. Except Irontail Fratley (man, I love that nickname!)!

During the day we look through Gus' videos and DVDs, and sing along loudly to "Wuthering Heights" with me squeaking the high bits, Gus realises that it's time for him to get some shopping done so we go to the supermarket to get **_FOOD_**!

One of the main things we need to get is food for tonight.

"What do you want for tea tonight, Gus?" I ask. Gus shrugs.

"Don't mind," he says.

I browse through the things in the freezers.

"Beef hotpot?" I ask. Gus shakes his head.

"Yuck." He says. Ok, obvious no then.

"Sweet and sour chicken?"

"Sauce is cheap."

I am close to cracking now.

"Mama Celine's Oglop Casserole with extra Oglop Oil and Gysahl pickles for extra flavor?" I joke.

"Who put that there?" Gus says.

"Macaroni-and-cheese?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Macaroni, me no lik-ee." Gus says.

"Well-damn it, Gus-just PICK SOMETHING!"

"How about lasagna?"

"I – fine." I say, picking two lasagnas from the freezer and plopping them into the basket.

I'd better ask Gus how his family is or something. It would be quite rude after the moaning about my mother and – oh CRAP is that NINA?

"Crap it's Nina!" I hiss and shove Gus's head into the freezer.

Nina walks up to us. "Hi Frats." She says. She then looks puzzled at Gus. "What's up with him?"

"Oh – er – had a headache." I try to explain.

Nina nods slowly, probably not convinced.

Gus emerges, face all a-blue. Nina looks at me.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asks. Oh dear, I'm in trouble.

WE hide into the next aisle.

"All right, what have I done now?" I sulk. Nina blinks at me and then bursts out laughing, shaking her head.

"Oh Frats, you haven't done anything! I was just checking that it was tonight we were going down to the Pimento." The Pimento is a weird nightclub place.

"Oh…OH! Excuse me…" I dart back to Gus, utter "You're eating alone." Then dart back to Nina.

"Yeah, that's fine!" I say. Nina nods with me and walks off. In go back to Gus who is slightly miffed. I guess I was going a bit OTT with the freezer thing.

"So you've got a date with Nina." He says.

"WHAT? Not a date! Just a – getting together, mate." I say, reassuringly. Gus smiles at me. I like being an angel…

Especially when I need to help my best friends get together of YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN GUS AND NINA!

Hmmm…as we are walking down the aisle that has Valentine's stuff (such as lovey-dovey toy turtle doves cooing and fluffy-wuffy toy bunny rabbits – who in their right mind would buy THESE?) I remember that I still have not found a date for the ball. Well, 6 people have turned me down…but that's not the point! I need to find one NOW! OK, big dude up in the sky, if you really love me, the girl of my dreams that I really deserve will come down the aisle RIGHT NOW…

A very old woman with gray hair and brown teeth comes down the aisle, smiling at me as she goes past. I fake a smile back.

"Thanks." I mutter darkly under my breath, looking up. "Thanks a lot."

Gus apparently finds it hilarious that I am actually putting on AFTERSHAVE for tonight. I am doing my best to explain it is just in case I meet a really pretty girl (aka the one of my dreams) and not just for Nina. He will not stop laughing. Grrrrrrr…

Nina looks at me confused when she comes to pick me up. I have actually brushed my hair (LOCK UP YOUR DOORS, WEAR PADDE CLOTHING, THE EARTH _IS_ ABOUT TO COLLIDE INTO THE SUN!) and experimented with some hair gel.

"Um…nice to know you've made an effort to look nice for tonight, Fratley." Nina says, unsure whether to laugh or be worried.

"Yeah, it's just for – you know – in case-"

"I get it, I get it!" Nina rolls her eyes to heaven. Noticing out of the corner of my eye I spot Gus going pink and staring at the floor.

If only I could get Nina to notice him, she always seems to be centering her attention to me, while Gus is pathetically acting as my shadow, thinking, "Hello, I am here, you know?" Poor guy.

Anyway, Nina and I arrive in The Pimento.

There is a lot of loud music everywhere, with lights flashing all sorts of colours. There are people dancing, people drinking at the bar, having a good time, blah-de-blah-de-blah…

WE get a table and looking over the crowd I spot none other than Ol' Snoddly. He seems to have a crowd of adoring fans around him.

Tempting as it is, I'm not going to start hitting people with a crowbar…shame…

"Frats, have you got a date for the ball?" Nina asks me, snapping me out of my "killing Snoddly trance".

I start banging my head on the table, and Nina has to stop me from getting my skull cracked.

"Ok, ok, looks like a no!" she laughs.

"What am I going to do, Nina?" I ask sadly. She shrugs her shoulders at me and shakes her head. Great friend you are, mate. I look back at Snoddly.

"Hey, that's your master Snoddly!" Nina says, (well done…clap-clap-clap…) (notice my sarcasm)

"Snoddly? HAH! More like **_Snottly_**!" I joke. I crack up laughing. Nina blinks at me.

"What's he done now?" she asks.

I act not bothered, "Oh, nothing, just more handsome than me, gets more girls than me, can't talk to me without twitching his nose as if I'm a bad smell, take your pick!"

Nina sighs. "At least the pay is good."

Ooh…I never thought about that…

I mean, Gus gets a decent amount of moolah from his paintings but along with my wages – KACHING! The money will start rolling in…

"Just what have you got against him, Frats? He's really cool…"

"Oh yeah, you WOULD say that, you're a GIRL…"

"…at least he didn't go on some stupid adventure that resulted in him losing his memory!" Nina remarks. We both freeze, shocked at what she has just said.

I get up fiercely. 2Right." I mutter.

"Oh no, Fratley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! Sorry, I am SO sorry, don't go!" she pleads, but what use is that? I'm already out the door, about to get ready to drink a lot…-

* * *

Mel: Oh darn it  
Figgy: It was Nina's fault mehehe 


	3. 3 I woke up

Mel: It's gone VDay  
Figgy: But hey we don't care  
Mel: I can't be bothered to update after this chappie  
Figgy: Why not? Depressed  
Mel: Yo

* * *

**_Chapter Three: I woke up (with a hangover) this morning_**

Well, that's it. I am now officially drunk. Ooh boy I musta drunk a lot of alcohol; my head is feeling as if it's going to burst.

**_I HATE HANGOVERS._**

I am sprawled out on the sofa, groaning a lot. Gus comes down and tuts when he sees me.

"Good time with Nina?" he jokes.

"No," I moan. I mean, why would I have a hangover if it went well? Sometimes I wonder if Gus really does have a brain…

"I take it you won't be at work today. What shall I tell 'em, they won't care if I say, 'He has a hangover,'"

"Tell them to go suck a lemon," I snort, as if saying "Meh."

Gus understands and leaves.

I spend the morning moaning and plotting my revenge on Snottly (from now on I shall use that name when referring to him).

I try to get rid of this bloody hangover by drinking lots of water and watching soaps. Actually, the soaps are quite reassuring as there is at least one person who is having a hangover, like me!

My favorite soap at the moment has to be, "The End Will Come at Sundown". Ooh, it's on right now! Here's what happens:

_Callum gets drunk and starts a fight with Liam because Liam slept with Callum's girlfriend, Suze only it was all a misunderstanding because it WASN'T SUZE it was in fact her twin sister Sophie who was in fact having an affair with Callum's married brother, Dennis, and Dennis' wife Kelly is in fact secretly running away with Daniel, Liam's evil brother!_

See how neatly it all fits together? That's why I love this soap, it's confusing, like moi!

I still don't know whether to forgive Nina for what she said. It's all babble in my mind – should I, shouldn't I?

After the soap has finished, and the naff theme song has played (plunka-plunka-plunka…) the phone rings. I am not answering it; because it juts may be Snottly ranting down the phone to me. I hear the answer phone message being played.

"Hi, this is Gus…"

"…And Fratley…"

"…Yes, and Fratley…we're not in right now."

"Or very drunk,"

"FRATLEY! If you want to leave a message after the beep, then do so and we will get right back to you…"

"Once we've nursed our mammoth sized headaches!"

"**_FRATLEY YOU- _**…" the message ends there, and I find myself laughing uncontrollably. The phone beeps. And a voice comes out.

"Um…hi, Fratley? It's me, Nina…"

I spurt out the water I was drinking and run into the room, staring at the phone.

"Look, Gus mentioned you weren't here today. If it's about what I said last night, then I am so sorry! Listen – I'm at the lake right now. Do you want to meet up? Ok, bye."

I stand transfixed at the phone, bewildered, and Gus comes in and wonders what I'm doing.

"Gus," I say hoarsely. "Have you got a date for the ball?"

"Yup," Gus says happily. I wonder, hmm…

"Is it Nina?" I ask innocently. Gus shakes his head though he goes pink.

"Nope, her name's Daisy. Actually…she asked me," he says.

I decide now would be a good time to see Nina. There is an important question I need to ask her…

"There you are!" Nina cries. "Fratley, I am so sorry…"

"Nina!" I laugh, sitting down next to her on a bench. "You don't have to apologise!"

I think we're friends again. As we sit chatting about – stuff – I look around the fields around the lake, We always have a brolly up above us because it is still Burmecia and so it raaaiiins….

The lake looks dull today. And for unknown reasons the sky looks ominous (ooh…cool ominous)…something's about to happen (_Editor: COPYRIGHT!)_…

Nina looks up at the sky as well. I look at her. If you think about it, Nina looks real pretty. Suddenly a thought strikes me. Ow, nasty thought, you could have knocked me out!

"Nina – you know about…the ball?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yeah?" she says, looking at me.

"Um…well…I was wondering…I mean…you don't have to…"

Nina has her eyebrows raised, in a puzzled expression.

"Frats, what are you trying to say?" she asks.

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" I ask.

Slowly, Nina's face turns from puzzlement to shock and guilt. "Oh Fratley…Fratley, I'm so sorry…"

I sigh. "Already going with someone, aren't you?" I say sadly.

"Yes, but…oh Frats, I'm so sorry, I really am." She pleads. I try to smile at her.

"Who?" I ask, being the nosy interfering guy I am.

"Lord Cumbington." Nina says guiltily.

My eyes widen. It's my turn for shock. LORD SNOTTLY CUMBINGTON?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Oh…I…see…" I stammer. I get up and say goodbye to Nina very slowly, trying not to scream.

Fratley's new evil plan: Get Snottly alone, then **_KILL HIM_**.

I am going to get drunk again. No one cares. My life sucks.

"Not again, Frats!" Gus sighs. I drain my bottle of vodka and shrug my shoulders.

"Just because Snoddly asked Nina before you isn't the end of the world, Frats. There are plenty of other girls out there for you." He continues.

If only you knew, Gus, if only you knew.

I have already been turned down by 20 girls (Yep, my life stinks) and the last one said, "I'd rather kiss a Marlboro than go with YOU!" Now if Snoddly asked her, she would fall on her knees and accept.

Typical world, eh?

"I'm not going to the ball, Gus." I finally say.

"WHAT?" he shouts. He shakes me by the shoulders.

"You have to go, Frats!"

"No I don't! Anyway, I'm drinking so that I have a liver problem and die before dying of humiliation of not having a date." I moan, and curl up on the sofa, watching TV. Gus stands there, then shakes his head and walks away. I am sure he is in a mood with me.

Great. So now I have no one. No one to talk to, no one to listen. Nobody at all. I'm all alone.

See if I care.

Gus goes out to the market. Nina's out at dance practice. No one else wants to talk to me. Why don't I just end my life right now? That's a good idea…everyone will be better off without me clogging up their lives.

I get up to the kitchen and look at myself in the mirror. Dammit, I'm a mess. Hair tangled up, eyes red and puffy. I stink…

Who wants to go out with me now? NO ONE. I reach for my spear. I'm going to cut my throat, and then I'll be dead before Gus comes back.

I hold my weapon in my hands. I'm having second thoughts. And third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh…

That's it. I've had it with life. I place the blade next to my throat, near where my pulse is. Goodbye world…

The doorbell rings. DAMN IT!

Should I open it? I suppose so…

Bu then I have second thoughts. AGAIN!

It maybe Gus. It maybe Nina. I don't want them to see me like this. I ignore the door and get a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard. The doorbell rings. GO AWAY! I want to be left alone.

I open the bottle and drink it. I start to feel sick. Maybe I drank too much…Wait that's good now I can die…

Only I just throw up in the toilet. The doorbell hasn't rung again.

A few hours later, I curl up on the sofa.

This is probably the most depressed I have ever been in my entire life. To cheer myself up, I brush my hair (YUP I AM INSANE) and put some eye drops in to stop them looking so puffed up.

I'm just about to go to sleep when the doorbell rings again.

I'd better answer it this time. It might be the same person as before.

On the way to the front door I waggle my ears at the long mirror. That's the advantage of having long ears, you can make all sorts of funny faces with them, like drooping them when you're sad, covering your eyes with them during hide and seek, pricking them up when you're hyper…the list is endless.

I reach the front door and open it (Duh…). No one's there, but there is a couple of suitcases on the step. I blink at them. You don't just get suitcases on your doorstep…

Suddenly a honey-sweet voice calls out "Fratley!" and I look down the path.

Walking up with two more bags is the most beautiful young woman I have ever laid eyes on. Could she be the ONE?

Then a thought strikes me – ow! – She has shoulder length silver hair, and emerald green eyes. She's smiling at me, showing pearly-white teeth, and as she stands in front of me, she asks, "Remember me?"

It can't be. But it is.

OH MY GODS. IT'S **_FREYA._**

* * *

Figgy: **_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN  
_**Mel: Fun  
Figgy: Please RR 


	4. 4 My Heart Will Go Bong

Mel: Why isn't anyone reviewing?  
Figgy: Because we all hate you...  
Mel: WAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Figgy: There there...it's going to take a long time for her to calm down folks...so here's an update:

* * *

Chapter Four: My Heart Will Go "Bong"

"Freya." I whisper hoarsely. "What are you doing her?"

Freya looks at the pavement. "Well, I was round the city, and since I don't have a place of my own here…you don't mind me staying here for a little while, do you?"

I find myself blushing madly. "No, of course not!" I babble. Freya smiles at me again and I help her bring her suitcases in. For a short while I stare at her, transfixed. Those eyes are hypnotic, I tell you…

I shake my head vigorously. What am I thinking? I've only just been with her five minutes and already I'm thinking about her! GAH!

There's just one tiny thing. Freya's got this perfume on…I don't know what it is, but it's overwhelming, really fragrant and…pretty.

I notice that Freya has brought in four suitcases.

"Um…Freya? Have you got your entire house in there?" I ask.

Freya blushes. "Oh no, Fratley. Two for me and tow for Amarant."

Amarant. AMARANT?

"**_Amarant_**?" I squeak Freya nods.

"Yup yup yup!" she says playfully.

AS if by magic, Amarant Coral walks in, with his red hair and green skin. As soon as Freya sees him, she looks different. She looks adoringly at him.

Oh yuck I am going to retch. And not just because I was drunk…

"Been hitting the drink, Fratley?" Amarant jokes, eyeing me up and down. I blush and wish I did not stink like an ashtray…

"Oh Ammy be nice! And you should also be grateful for him letting us stay!" Freya giggles. She holds his big hand and swings it slightly.

"Are…you two…going out?" I ask. Freya blushes and nods. Amarant smiles at her.

She looks totally different when she's with him. As if she's turned into a giggling schoolgirl with her hair in girly plaits.

What's happened to her? The way she looks at Amarant with gooey eyes makes me want to shove two fingers down my throat. Before I can do so Gus walks in.

"Er…hi," Gus says, obviously wondering WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?

"Gus, Freya and Amarant need a place to stay. You don't mind do you?" I ask. Gus shakes his head.

"No, sure, you can stay. Hey Frats, got a good excuse for Snoddly as to why you weren't there yesterday or today? 'Cos I bumped into him today and boy was he mad."

"I was drunk and about to commit suicide." I say truthfully. Freya giggles as if it was a joke. Hey it's true! I was about to top myself before YOU rang the doorbell, Miss Spoilsport.

Geez that's perfume's way lovely though…

Freya and Amarant go up to the spare room to unpack. It's all right; they'll only be here for a few days, that's all. Just take a deep breath and everything will be just fine…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Now she tells me they're staying for the ball!

My life is over! When she finds out that I have no date she will tell everyone and they will all laugh at me…that's it! I am NOT going to the ball. Nu-uh. Definitely not. No way.

Seems Freya, though. Though is chatting on about the ball. She's going with Amarant (no! Not really! She's going with the muffin man who lives on Dury Lane! Sarcasm…one of the greatest inventions in life).

"Freya could you pass the salt?" I ask (whoops, I forgot the mention, we are at the dinner table). Freya's nods and does so. As she leans towards me a wave of perfume wafts over me. For unknown reasons I get an electrical surge whenever I smell that perfume.

My moment of insanity (heh heh) ends shortly as my eyes widen and my mouth gapes at Freya's hand.

"What's up?" Freya asks puzzled. My voice goes all croaky.

"**_Where-did-you-get-that-ring_**?" I ask. Freya blushes as she admires a golden ring with a ruby on.

"Oh…well…I was hoping to tell you later, but…Ammy and I are engaged."

At this moment I spit out my water (all over Gus – whoops) and start to have a coughing fit. I fall off my chair as a drenched Gus tries to help me.

"Oh crap! Fratley are you alright?" Freya asks frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I croak, getting up. I suddenly feel as if I'm going to throw up. "I just need to **_DO SOMETHING_**!" I yell as I rush upstairs, into the bathroom, and throw up in the toilet.

I don't bother going back downstairs, I just splash water on my face and try to peek myself up a bit. Please excuse me while I take my feelings out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Phew. That's better.

I don't believe it! Freya! Engaged to AMARANT! Ooh…so queasy…

By the time I get back downstairs the "lovebirds" have gone into the lounge. Gus is washing up so I help him.

"I understand how you feel Frats," Gus says. " I mean, it must have been a huge shock for you, and all." He pats me on the shoulder, and I sigh.

"Too right. Geez, but that perfume…"

WAIT A MO, WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT FREYA'S PERFUME? Oh dear…

I just can't describe it. It's so…pretty – the smell is a mixture that even the best of perfume creators could never be able to create. Yes…I suck at descriptions…

After washing up, we go into the lounge. For a few minutes we are unsure what to do until Freya claps her hands and says, "ooh, I know! Let's hire a DVD down at the rental store!" (We have loads here?) She sounds like a ten year old, for Gaia's sake. What's wrong with her?

Then my brain (which always proves me wrong) reminds me that she is in love with Amarant and so has every right to be girlish whenever she is in his presence…my brain (unlike the rest of me) is very intelligent, wise and understandable!

So we go down to the rental store. Freya gives me an apology.

"I'm really sorry about earlier on, Fratley." She says. "Tell you what. You can choose the film, Fratley, since you're the one who deserves it for being such a good friend!"

I swallow the lump in my mouth and smile. She's just doing this to make me forgive her for going and getting herself engaged to "darling Ammy". Pur-lease! Since when did she ever (or did he ever let her) start to call him Ammy? At least it's better than Snugglepuss or Ammypuddycat or Figaro…HOW DID FIGARO COME UP!

As Amarant and Freya are simpering over the romantic films (well Freya is anyway) I am wondering what to choose. Hmm I am going to choose a really gross film.

Except I can't because Gus has told me off for looking through the horror stuff.

"Stop deliberately trying to scare them, Frats! I know you're mad but…just try to accept it." He says.

EXCUSE ME? THIS IS ABOUT ME MAD WITH THE ENGAGEMENT?

Um, yeah right. To be honest, I do not, and could not, care less. So meh to you, Gus!

I'm looking through the Disney stuff (_DISNEY? ON GAIA?_ Disney is everywhere! BEWARE…) when the lovebirds sidle up. Freya suddenly spots something.

"Oh my gosh! Sleeping Beauty! I LOVED that film when I was a child! Hey, Ammy, you haven't seen this have you? Ok, here's the film we want!" she babbles, and before I can stop her, she takes the film to the counter to rent it out.

I don't believe it. She said I could choose the film. She broke her promise. All for that rotten lizard man.

So when we get back home I am brutally forced (well, not brutally, but it FELT like it) by Gus to watch the film to be polite. Freya and Amarant coo at it and she says things like "I remember this part!" or "That's bit always scared me!" what does she take him for, a six-year old?

At the end I am practically snoring so I trundle upstairs to bed. Yawn I am so tired…

Why did Freya have to turn up? Why did she get engaged to the lizard man? Why did Snottly ask Nina first? WHY WAS I EVER BORN?

Ooh that reminds me, I have to see Snottly tomorrow. Work stuff, he says. I bet he's just going to a have right old rant…

"I understand just how you feel, Fratley," Snottly remarks. I am sure I can see a sneer on his lips. "If there's anything you want to say to me then do," he continues.

YES DO YOU MIND IF I CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF (AKA KILL YOU) WITH MY SPEAR RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!

After a groaning session (aka work), at home, I'm looking through Freya's stuff. Why? Because there is something that I need to find…

I look everywhere. And then, I find it.

In a small translucent heart-shaped bottle, pink, with the word ANGEL imprinted on it.

So that's what it's called. I happily sniff it, as I think I am sort of "addicted" to it. I lie on the bed, sniffing the bottle, closing my eyes. I hear a cough and as I look up I see a cross Freya. Ah. Oh dear.

"Fratley," Freya says, "A: what are you doing in my room, B: what are you doing with my perfume, and C: WHY ARE YOU **_SNIFFIN_** IT?"

* * *

Mel: I am fine  
Figgy: I like perfume sniff sniff sniffy!  
Mel: GIVE THAT BACK YOU  
Figgy: Wah! (runs away) PLEASE RR... 


	5. 5 I Think I HATE You

Mel: If you think things are getting better...  
Figgy: You'd be wrong.  
Mel: Because this chapter is full of DRAMA AND TRAGEDY!  
Figgy: Bumbumbuuuuum...

* * *

_**Chapter Five: I Think I HATE You!**_

I sit there, eyes wide, staring at Freya, who stands above me, her hands on her hips, with a glower on her face that could kill a weak person. But not Irontail Fratley! (heheh)

I gingerly give Freya the perfume bottle and mutter, "I'm-just-going-out-now…" and I sidle out of the room into my own.

I must remember the name ANGEL. Tomorrow I'm going to the ice-rink with Nina. I'll get one then.

The next morning Gus tells me that he is going to an art show in Treno and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon….WHAAAAAT?

"Nooo!" I sob. "Don't leave me with them! I don't know how to cook!"

"I'll cook!" Freya smiles, who has been EAVESDROPPING ON OUR CONVERSATION…

"Thanks, but last time you cooked I felt so bad I couldn't taste anything for four months…" Amarant mutters, a little smile on his face (underneath all that hair). Freya gives him a playful shove, probably insulted.

"Can't eat here anyway," I remember, "I'm going to The Pimento with Nina."

Freya's smile slowly vanishes and turns into a look of a mixture between horror and curiosity.

"…Nina?" she asks, one eyebrow raised. She looks at Amarant and they both smirk. She looks back at me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she says, but I'M sure that I heard a bit of a sneer with the word "girl".

"No! She's jus my friend." I say. "We're planning on going to the ice-rink…"

All iciness from Freya's face melts away.

"Oh! Let's all go down to the ice-rink!" she says excitingly. Oh, so NIOW you want to know about Nina…

So it's all decided. We meet Nina, who is slightly surprised to see Freya and scared to see Amarant, and I don't blame her (he's taller than me…taller than anyone, actually!).

"Oh my gosh! Star Maiden Nina!" Freya says. "I haven't seen you since the incident in Cleyra! You managed to escape then?"

Nina nods. "Yes, I went back to Lindblum before Brahne used the Eidolon. Hey, that was after meeting…Fratley…"

Freya looks at me sadly I guess she remembers about the day I admitted I couldn't remember her. OH come on! It's not my fault I couldn't remember stuff…it just…happened.

I still have those old memories. They're just too hard to get, at the back of my mind.

I look at the floor, not wanting to see Freya's eyes. I mean, she's got Amarant now, why mope around me?

Freya and Nina go off to the rink. Freya insists, "Oh, but I don't know how to ice-skate! I never learnt…"

"Oh, don't worry! I'll teach you! It's really simple – once you've stopped falling over that is…"

They gossip on while I put my fingers in my ears, obviously not interested in the slightest. The lizard man (Amarant) is with me as he is sighing impatiently and muttering, "Why did we come here?"

A half hour later I am on the balcony, after choosing my usual table that overlooks the whole rink. Freya (surprisingly) has finally learnt how to skate and can do all sorts of tricks.

For reasons unknown I sit transfixed at her grace and elegance and…gaaaaaaaaaah…

What the hell? WHY am I transfixed to her? _WHY_? Ooh if Amarant sees me staring, he will not be a happy bunny…

I distract myself by eyeing up some girls on the table near me. But they are just not Freya…besides; they don't have the perfume…THE PERUFME! _CRAP!_ THAT'S what I came here for. I jump out of my seat and run into the perfume store. The girl behind the counter snorts when I come up to her with a bottle of ANGEL.

"For your girlfriend, right?" she asks, one eyebrow raised. I blush and nod; it is better than saying NO it is for me, yes I need help.

I hide the bottle in my bag after buying it and find Freya and Nina and Amarant sitting at the table where I was just now.

"Where were you?" Nina asks.

"I-uh-was-uh-in-the-little boy's room?" I suggest, smiling sheepishly. Freya starts laughing hysterically then needs to be hit on the back by Amarant as she is choking on her food. Yes I forgot to mention they are eating doughnuts.

"You're eating doughnuts with me?" I croak. "Noo!"

"Whoops, sorry Fratley but since you were in the (snort) little boy's room (snort) we decided to eat something while we wait." Freya laughs. For (yet again) reasons unknown, I laugh to myself smiling at Freya.

"Come on, let's get back," Nina says.

It's late at night now. I've been sniffing ANGEL all evening (alone). Nina has gone home so I left the couple to go to bed.

Only I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Freya. Which is stupid.

I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a voice from downstairs:

"…It feels as if things are going whirlwind fast." I get up and put my ear to the door. No I am not eavesdropping…ok maybe I am…

Another voice is heard.

"Don't worry."

"I know I mustn't, but…oh Ammy, I can't believe it…soon we'll be married…"

"Mmm…"

"Ammy? What's wrong?" I realize that the person who just spoke is Freya so she must be talking to Amarant. He replies.

"It's just…how long Freya?"

"…What do you mean?"

"How long have you and Fratley been going on behind my back?"

I freeze, eyes wide, mouth gaping. I can't move, can't breathe, and can't think. I just listen to the danger unfold…

"…What? Fratley and me? Oh Ammy! Nothing's going on!"

"Doesn't seem like nothing. I've seen him look at you smiling. Then looking at me, quite the opposite. He's jealous Freya, I can see it in his eyes."

"But…"

"He's not the only one who's jealous."

"What? Are you accusing me?"

"Damn right. This afternoon, when Fratley told you about Nina. You were jealous."

I can't believe a word. What's going on? Why is this perfect relationship crumbling?

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean a thing! Anyway, it doesn't prove I still care for him!"

"Are you sure? Sure you don't wanna confess you still have feelings for him?"

"_NO! _There must be a mistake…"

"I'M SICK OF YOUR SLEAZY EXCUSES! DAMN IT, I'M SICKOF YOU!"

I hear a clang, but I don't know what it is.

"Amarant don't leave me please! I cant live without you! PLEASE!"

"**_DAMMIT WOMAN YOU'RE ALWAYS IN MY WAY!" _**he roars.

I hear a thwack, it sounds like a fist hitting a jaw. I then hear the sound of a body hitting the floor, and the front door slam a few minutes after. Three seconds pass and I hear someone sobbing. I don't care who it is; I just want them to stop. I burst out of my room, race down the stairs and when I get to the kitchen I find Freya sitting up on the floor, her face in her hands. I can hear her strangled sobs.

"Freya?" I ask frantically.

"Fratley…I don't want you to see me like this." she cries. I kneel down beside her and take her hands away from her face. I wish I didn't because as I look at her I see a purple, huge bruise swelling up around her jaw.

Oh my gods. Amarant hit her.

"Fratley…he's not coming back." She sobs. I try to keep her spirits up.

"No, he will Freya, I'm sure he will." I say, giving her a hug. Her tears seep through my (I am embarrassed to say) pajamas…(ahem)

"Why? Why did he leave me?" she sobs again.

"I don't know." I say. It's true, I don't. "These things happen I guess."

I help Freya up then get her an ice pack for her jaw.

"It's hurting quite a bit." She says, putting on the ice pack and a brave face.

I'm not surprised; Amarant could pack quite a punch.

"You'll be fine. I'm just glad he didn't do anything worse." I say.

Freya cries a bit more. "He said you were jealous." She says.

"Jealous? OF course I'm jealous!" I say. Freya looks horrified at me.

"I'm jealous that you have the perfect life and I've got...nothing." I continue. Freya hugs me again.

"Look," I say. "Why don't you go up to bed? I'm sure Amarant will come back, you just wait. And you've got to be ready for him…"

Freya agrees and goes upstairs with the ice pack on her mouth.

I get myself a drink of water, and as I pour the water I notice something on the drain.

I pick it up, hands shaking. It can't be, but it is.

Now know what went CLANG and what Amarant threw at Freya.

_**His engagement ring.**_

* * *

Figgy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Mel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Figgy: WHY ARE WE YELLING?  
Mel: DO WE CARE?  
Both: AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	6. 6 Oops I Screwed Up Again

Figgy: PWNAGE!  
Mel: Hush Figgy or they'll know!  
Figgy: Thankyou, kind Lancerzero, for the noble quote...  
Mel: Stop talking all posh  
Figgy: Mehehe on with the fic!  
Mel: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Oops I Screwed Up Again**_

I can't tell her about what I found. Not while she's got her hopes up.

She told me Amarant had even taken his cases with him, so it was obvious he was gone for good.

"Please promise he'll come back." She had pleaded.

"I can't promise." I replied.

Freya burst into a fresh flood of tears and ran to her room.

So what can I do now?

I stare at the ring Amarant threw. It must have cost Freya a lot of money. Poor Freya, if there were something I could do.

Maybe it's up to me to sort things out…

Or maybe Zidane will stop flirting with girls or Eiko will take up wearing dresses for once…yes! Notice a pattern? NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.

I look up to see Freya coming down the stairs, all small and sad.

"Look – Freya," I start, "maybe if we ask people they may have seen him."

Freya looks doubtful but agrees to come with me to work.

Every so often she stops someone and asks them, "Have you seen a tall green man with red hair and huge arms?" but they all reply the same answer, No. Freya is close to tears. To comfort her, I put an arm round her and pull her close in an embrace.

"Hey what's up with Freya?" Nina asks as she comes up to us.

"Amarant." I mouth to her. Nina gasps when she sees the bruise.

"He didn't…" she says horrified.

"He did," Freya says. "Then he left. Hasn't been back since."

Nina thinks for a few seconds. "Why don't you ask the city guards? If Ammy really has left then they'll know." Freya nods gratefully. We go to the guards. They tell us that they did see him on his way to Lindblum, muttering how he was never coming back.

Upon hearing this news, Freya lays her head on my shoulder and cries her heart out.

"Come on, you need rest." I say to her. "Try t go to sleep when you get home, ok?" and she nods in reply.

I drop her off at home then set off for work.

"Just where have you been?" Snottly asks angrily.

"I was helping Freya, my friend, my lord." I say politely. Snottly's ears prick up when he hears her name.

"Tell me," Snottly says. "Who is this Freya?"

Alright, mister smarty-pants, if you're gonna be like that…

"Oh, just someone who used to be the love of my life but got engaged with some lizard guy who has hit her and left her forever. Why?" I say innocently.

"Oh…uh…nothing…" he replies, embarrassed. That shut him up.

By the time I get home, Gus is back.

"What happened here?" he says, horrified. I explain about Amarant.

"Geez, that's…bad! Poor Freya – she's alright, isn't she?" he asks.

"I'm fine." Freya replies, padding into the kitchen. Gus jumps when he sees the bruise.

"Man, that's bad!" he says loudly. "I can't believe it…you seemed such a great pair!"

Freya sits on a chair and puts her head into her hands.

"I know," she mumbles. "But maybe we just weren't meant to be."

I sit down next to her shocked. "Don't say that!" I say. "I agree with Gus – you and Amarant were great together…but I made it worse."

Freya shakes her head at me vigorously.

"Oh Fratley it's not your fault! If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one that persuaded Ammy to come with me to the ball. We didn't have to, I knew that. But Ammy didn't want to. He's been gruff ever since." She pours out. Gus leans on the kitchen workbench, staring at the floor.

"Better?" I ask her jokingly. Freya smiles at me. After staring at me for a while, Freya starts giggling then starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I'm sorry – but – why is my life so full of irony?" Freya laughs.

Freya's right. Her life can be so ironic, it's funny!

"Just like the irony of searching for the love of your life but…finding out…he's forgotten who you are…" her voice trails off as she sees my face. "Oh crap, Fratley I'm sorry…"

I wave a hand at her. "It's alright." I smile. Freya gives out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to watch some TV," she sighs, and she trails off into the lounge.

For comfort I take out my ANGEL bottle and sniff it. Then I realize that I forgot that Gus was still in the room. Oh crap…

"Frats, is that yours?" he asks, laughing.

"Yes it is…yes, I need help…I'm going right now…" I say, walking out of the house.

Well, here I am at the psychologist. I am sure that she is going to punch a sticker on my head saying WARNING – INSANE! HANDLE WITH CARE! DO NOT FEED FLUIDS AFTER SIX PM!

"Sir Fratley Enrite," the lady says. I groan and walk into the room.

A plaque saying MARIA COSWELL is on the table. A lady with glasses and brown bushy hair sits at the desk, writing notes. She puts down he pen.

"Now Fratley. What seems to be the problem?" she asks, sitting me down on that long settee that only psychos go on.

"Well, it all started when m old friend came to visit…"

"Is your friend a girl?" she asks. I nod. She writes more notes. "Do go ion," she says.

"She was already engaged to a man named Amarant, and…"

"Let me guess…you were attracted to her?" she asks, staring at me with gray eyes.

"Not her I was attracted to…"

"_Amarant_ then?" she asks, quite panicked.

"NO! It was her perfume!" I cry. Maria studies me then smiles.

"I see. Don't worry, most men experience that a few times. That's what perfume companies do. They have this sort of thing in the fragrance that attracts men to the lady, if you know what I mean. It's perfectly normal, there are loads of men who have the same problem." She says, smiling at me. I can't believe it.

"I'm…not insane?" I ask happily. She shakes her head.

"YES!" I yell.

I go home feeling relieved. I am so happy that when I find Gus I pick him up and whirl him round!

"Oh Gus it's alright, I'm not insane!" I sing.

"Put me down." Gus says terrified. I do so and he grabs the table to stop himself collapsing over his shaking knees.

I laugh at him.

"Sorry mate," I say, "but the psychia-lady told me what I was experiencing was a thing called "frisson" towards a woman wearing this perfume." Gus stares at me for a while, then nods.

"But it'll go away," I continue.

Freya re-enters the room, looking for spare food. A jolt of I-don't-know-what bolts through me. Must be this frisson thing. She smiles at me and my heart flutters. Come back here, I can't live without you heart!

When she leaves the room I turn to Gus.

"See?" I point out. "Didn't you see the frisson? It's the perfume."

Gus again stares at me.

"Frats…she wasn't wearing your perfume just then…"

Uh oh.

No…PLEASE NO!

Who am I kidding – the truth is there:

_**I AM FALLING FOR FREYA CRESCENT! MY LIFE IS OVER!**_

Not only did I pick the wrong time to fall in love with her (right after her break-up with Amarant) I must have made a fool of myself! I hope Freya doesn't know…suddenly I am very scared.

Thank goodness I'm not going to the ball tomorrow.

"Got a date for the ball, Frats?" Gus asks. Ok, so maybe I am.

What am I going to do now?

MY brain is yelling at the rest of my body "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I am walking up to Freya, who is sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Er…Freya?" I ask. I swear I am going red. Freya looks up at me, with those sweet sweet eyes…ahem.

"Yes…Fratley?" she asks.

"Do you…wanna go to the ball with me?"

Freya turns a shade of red herself. "Ok." She shrugs, and she looks back at her magazine. Gus has been watching this and looks at me, one eyebrow raised, shaking his head, a slight smile on his face.

So it's settled. I have a date (whom was the most unexpected) and we are leaving at six 'o' clock tomorrow night.

It is now tomorrow. I informed Snottly I had a date and he seemed a little disappointed, heh heh heh…

Now Gus is combing my hair and straightening the bow tie on my tuxedo.

"Um…Gus?" I ask, "Is this necessary? It's only Freya."

Gus looks at me with that 'glint' in his eye. "I know," he says, smiling. Oh dear Gus thinks I'm in love with Freya…oh dear.

I know this sounds silly, but I do NOT want anything romantic to happen to Freya, and me or my life will be screwed up. Ok, we will dance (or it will look silly) but that's it. Nothing more. Not even a kiss goodnight! We will act like normal friends after a hangout.

"Gus, stop pushing me!" I yell slightly. Geez, why does he have to be so – bloody – pushy?

Unfortunately he pushes me into the corridor. Suddenly Freya's door opens and Nina pushes her out onto the corridor as well. Hmm…did Gus and Nina plan this…I cannot think about that now my attention has been drawn to how beautiful Freya is…

She's in this tight red stain dress that goes down to the floor. It's sleeveless, but a red sequined strap goes from the bodice around her neck. In her hair is a red rose, her favorite flower. And on her feet are two ruby red glittered shoes.

Whoa.

I shake my head to SNAP OUT OF IT and tell myself to not think about anything romantic between us as we start walking towards the Great Hall.

Damn this frisson WHY DID FREYA HAVE TO PUT SO MUCH PERFUME ON? WHY!

Thank goodness I have my own bottle, or I will be restrained to sniffing her neck…not pleasant.

We reach the Great Hall.

"Oh man, it's already started!" Gus moans, his arm around Daisy, his date.

"No, it's alright," Freya assures him. "The band is just warming up."

There is no sign of Snottly as I gaze around the huge hall. Yes, I have beaten him to it! Take THAT, mister I-am-God's-gift-to-women!

Then I realize whom I'm with again. Freya.

Oh my god, I feel like throwing up, I really do…

* * *

Figgy: What's going to happen next? (reads next chapter) OH MY GODS  
Mel: FIGGY...  
Figgy: Ulp (runs off)  
Mel: (chases) come back here!  
Figgy: (distant) PLEASE R&R! 


	7. 7 It's a Splunderful Life

Mel: Well, here we are again  
Figgy: Next chapter (how many friggin chapters left?)

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: It's a Splunderful Life**_

"It's the Annual Valentine's Ball, everyone!" the TV presenter says to the camera. "And I'm your host, Jess! Now, let's see some of the couples here tonight!"

Freya is excited. "Wow! I wonder if they'll do us?" she asks.

"Oh goodie…joy." I say unenthusiastically.

The camera pans through the crowd.

"Ooh look, there's Lord Snoddly Cumbington and the Star Maiden Nina!" the presenter cries. Everyone cheers as Snottly and Nina enter the huge hall. Everyone except me. And Freya. And Gus. So not everyone…ha.

Gus' fists clench when he sees Nina with Snottly. I clench my fists because I just want to wallop Snottly in the face! We'll see if he's so handsome _then_ shall we?

The camera pans through the crowd again.

"I'm going to the bar," I mutter, and turn around.

"And look! If it isn't Sir 'Irontail' Fratley Enrite with his partner, Lady Freya Crescent!" I hear the presenter say. I turn round and everyone is cheering, US this time. Louder!

Though I bet it's just because of Freya, not me. I can hear a few wolf whistles through the crowd, and Freya goes slightly pink…I must track those people down, and have a "quiet word" with them. Or words to that effect. The TV crew leaves so everyone starts dancing.

"C'mon Fratley, just one dance!" Freya begs, pulling my arm.

"Well…all right!" I sigh, and I let Freya drag me over to the dance floor.

As if by magic, "Fly High" starts playing. It is a slow (damn) instrumental piece and also Freya's favorite. I can tell because I am nearly suffocating when she flings her arms round my waist, pulling my closer.

Ok remember nothing romantic is meant to happen…but she feels so warm against me…DAMN YOU FRISSON! DAMN YOU TO TERRA!

All I can do is close my eyes and breathe in the sweetness of her long silver hair. It's weird because I've never seen anyone else have hair like Freya's. Never. Never ever. Must be a unique thing.

Being the annoying nosy man I am, I open my eyes and run a hand through her hair, just to examine it as I am wondering whether it is dye or not. Nope doesn't look like it…

Freya giggles softly when I resort to holding a strand of hair up to the light, juuuust to make sure…

"What are you doing?" Freya giggles.

"Er…checking your hair for dandruff?" I reply sheepishly.

"Oh no! Have I got dandruff?" Freya asks miserably.

"No, no, don't worry!" I say. Freya looks relieved. The song ends and we go off to meet different couples. Gus moans that Daisy has deserted him, and so we go to see Nina.

When Snottly sees Freya, however, he gets that "look" in his eyes. OH dear…

"So you are Freya? Fratley has said a lot about you." He says, smiling. Freya looks at me miffed. You never told me I couldn't tell anyone, did you Freya?

"I see." Freya says. Snoddly (sorry…SNOTTLY) offers Freya a glass of wine.

"Red wine for matching with your red lips." He grins as she takes the glass. Freya (like every other girl) goes pink at this compliment. I give him a warning look but he ignores it.

"Freya…may I give you the honor of a dance?" he asks her. Freya nods shakily and they go off into the crowd.

"I can't believe him!" Nina cries. "He's flirted with EVERY SINGLE BLOODY GIRL he's met this evening! What is he, a love machine?"

"Obviously thinks he is." Gus remarks. I feel let down. How could Freya do this? Nina isn't very happy either, what with him going off with her.

When the party is finished, we look for Freya and Snottly. No one seems to know where they are.

"Great." I say, teeth gritted, kicking a stray cup on the floor. "Now I've lost my date."

"So have Gus and I, Frats. Still, he was a pig." Nina says, sighing. We decide to go home and sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

I wake up the next morning feeling slightly tired. I'd better have a glass of water, I'm so thirsty…

I creep down the corridor and down the stairs so as not to wake Gus. I yawn as I pour myself a glass of water.

Walking into the lounge, I stop dead (well, I didn't die…figure of speech).

There, on the white leather sofa, curled up, is Freya. She's fast asleep and looks quite ruffled. I trot over and kneel beside her, gently pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. Her face is red where she's been crying…

"Fratley?" I hear her whisper, opening her eyes. I smile in response.

"Hey. Feeling better?" I ask. She nods, but her eyes start brimming.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes. "It's just – oh, Fratley, I'm so sorry…"

_What's she done now?_

"What's wrong?" I ask. Freya gets up and burst into tears. I try to comfort her by puling her in for a hug.

"Fratley…it's about me and Snoddly…" she whispers.

I draw her back so I can look at her. "Snottly," I correct her. She giggles weakly, then starts crying again.

"What? Has he done anything?" I ask, anxious. If he's done anything horrid to her, I will keeeel him…

"No, well…during the party…I got a little – drunk." She says, eyes shining. I sit down next to her, my arm round her shoulders. There's frisson, but I ignore it, as this is more serious.

"Fratley," she sobs on my shoulder. "After the party I-I-I…slept with him."

I stop stark still, a thousand messages entering my brain. Something inside me starts shaking. I think it's nerves…oh crap it's not…here we go…

I start giggling, then before I can stop myself I am rolling about on the floor laughing, with Freya staring at me with a confused expression on her face as if I'm nuts.

"I'm sorry," I laugh, getting my breath back. "But you don't have to cry about it."

Freya blinks at me. "I don't?"

"No!" I continue. "I mean, nearly EVERY girl has slept with him. Come on, if you asked a girl, they would say…" I stick my head out of the window at this point, "…YES! I HAVE SLEPT WITH SNODDLY CUMBINGTON!"

A passer-by, after unfortunately hearing my outburst, runs away very quickly indeed. I wonder why?

Freya laughs this time.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast, I'm starved!" I suggest. We go into the kitchen and I cook us some cheese on toast. Mmm cheeeeeeeeese…

Gus comes down, probably attracted by the cheesy smell. "Why are you eating cheese without me?" I chuckle at him. "Sorry mate," I say, handing over a piece.

Gus sits next to Freya and notices her tear-streaked face.

"Hey…what's up?"

"Snottly." I reply. Gus raises his eyebrows at me. I take him and drag him into the lounge.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Snottly took advantage of her when she was drunk." I whisper. Gus' eyebrows rise even higher.

"Who would do such a thing?" he asks, walking back into the kitchen. I follow him.

"Snottly." I reply, though it's obvious. I burst out the truth.

"First, he takes Nina when she would have been my only chance for a date and boasts about it. Second, he takes advantage of Freya last night. So now, I'm going to see him today and discuss it as adults."

"You're gonna kill him, aren't you?" Gus guesses.

"**_DAMN RIGHT_**!" I yell, suddenly red with anger. Freya gets up and shakes me by the shoulders.

"Fratley – please, don't do anything to him. Please?" she pleads. "Fratley – look at me and promise me you won't hurt him?"

You WHAT? Has Freya gone soft? Knowing her self (before she me the lizard man) she would have kicked Snottly where it MOST HURTS if he dared to ask her for a drink. She was still in love with me, then…

She's waiting for an answer now. So I respond.

I stare deeply into her emerald eyes and whisper, "I promise." Even though I'm shaking all over. She smiles at me and we hug, and a waft of perfume floats up my nose. After a minute or two we pull apart and Freya stares up at me, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Is there something on my face?" I joke. Freya shakes her head but pushes a lock of hair out of my eyes, still staring at my mouth. No wonder – I am chewing my bottom lip so I look like a bunny-wunny rabbit…

"You've gone red," Freya says, as she starts stroking my lips with a smile on her face. Damn it why is she toying with my feeling? Must resist…licking…finger…ew! Why would I want to do that?

Gus starts whistling strangely and walking away briskly.

"Why are you whistling like that?" I ask, quite annoyed and I pull back from holding Freya.

Gus faces me, struggling not to laugh. "I just don't want to really be in the present watching you two making out on the kitchen table."

HUH? "You WHAT?" I yell. He's got it all wrong, I tell you. "Gus, there is nothing going on between us!"

Gus smiles at us. "Really, now?"

I can't help kicking the table in my anger.

"Yes, really! I do not want to be romantic with Freya, I never did! There is NOTHING romantic going on between us, and probably never will be!" I yell, and then run a hand through my hair. I am soo under stress.

To my surprise I hear a strangled sob from behind. I turn round swiftly and see Freya with tears in her eyes and a pained expression on her face, Oh crap…

"You…you wanted something romantic to happen?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"YES!" she yells at me after a brief pause. "BUT I GUESS YOU JUST DON'T CARE, DO YOU? YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF, WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?" she elbows me out of the way and races upstairs and her bedroom door slams.

I stand transfixed at the staircase. What have I done?

"What else can I do?" I ask miserably. I'm walking with Nina down the rainy streets.

"Not much else, Fratley but I hope you're happy!" Nina replies.

"Huh?" I step back.

She continues. "Breaking a girl's heart is the worst thing you could ever do, Fratley! At least don't yell your disapproval right back in her face! I'm sick of you!" and she storms off. Freya, so both my fave girls have abandoned me. I walk down the street to evil Snottly.

"Ah, there you are Fratley. Nice sleep?" he jokes about my tousled hair and the black circles round my eyes.

"Just had a mishap with Freya." I mutter.

"Ah yes, Freya…good girl she is," Snottly says, smiling.

I can't help sneering, "Well you would know, wouldn't you?"

Snottly jumps down then platform he was on and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen, if you ever need any advice just talk to me, ok? He says. Should I…or shouldn't I? Oh hell…

"Well…there is one…Snoddly, what would you do if there was a girl who liked you but you knew deep down you liked her too but acted as though you didn't?" I ask. After a short pause he replies, "Never happened to me, but if it did, it would depend on how cute they are and whether I want to sleep with them or not."

Huh? "You mean, I have to sleep with Freya in order to show my true feeling!" I ask, warped.

"Well," Snottly replies with a grin, "that's what I do."

"Do you think of anything but sleeping with girls?" I ask mortified.

"…Not really," Snottly grins, and he gets back to the work he was doing.

I am going to get drunk again, feel so depressed…

Well, now I a drunk…I stumble back home and have to lean on the doorway to the lounge.

Nina's there. "Fratley? Are you drunk again?" she asks nervously. I nod a lot.

"Helloo Nin-Nin, the most beautiful girl in the world…" I slur. Am I this drunk!

Nina smiles sheepishly and blushes. "Oh, you're just saying that." She says. I stumble towards her and she has to support me in danger of fainting.

"Noo, I mean it Nina. I looove you!" I say. Why am I saying all this?

"Ok, I'm scared now, Frats…" Nina says, worried. "I have to go."

"NO!" I cry, grabbing hold of her arm. "Please, stay…I love you, I do, I really really do." I say.

Just as Gus and Freya walk in, I pull Nina in for a 'tender' kiss. They both gasp and Freya drops her mug, making it shatter on the carpet. Nina pulls back quickly. "No," she gasps. "Freya's the girl for you, Frats!"

"Aw, Freya's a slut. I mean, trying to get off with 3 different guys in one week! How sluttish is that?" I expect Nina to laugh with me, but she looks horrified at the couple in the doorway.

Freya, with tears everywhere, strides over and slaps me on the cheek. HARD. I end up on the floor and when she looks into my face I can see the fierceness of her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" she yells in my face. "THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! I'M GOING HOME! I DON'T EVEN SEE WHY I BOTHERED TO COME! AMARANT AND I WERE PERFECT, BUT THEN YOU HAD TO COME ALONG AND SPOIL IT!" She runs upstairs and I can hear her packing her bags. She then runs downstairs again and yells from the front door, "**I HATE YOU FRATLEY ENRITE! YOU'VE RUINED _EVERYTHING!"_**

And with that she slams the door behind her, never to return. Nina and Gus creep out as, with my cheek stinging, my ears ringing, I stare at the front door. I've really screwed up now…

* * *

Mel: Naughty Fratley got drunk  
Figgy: NEVER EXCEED LIMIT KIDS 


	8. 8 BUSTED! no nothe band

Mel: I no get reviews  
Figgie: Accept it NO ONE LIKES YOUR FICS!  
Mel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
(runs away sobbing)  
Figgie: ...Oops. Please, see this poor girl and put her out of her misery by reviewing this chapter (please, no flame)  
AJ: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FREYA AND AMARANT SPLIT UP? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
(runs away sobbing)  
Figgie:...RANDOMNESS!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Eight: BUSTED! (No, not the band…)**_

So, Freya has left. Gus and Nina refuse to talk to me, Snoddly just thinks about girls, and Amarant wouldn't come back even if you paid him 1 million Gil.

No one wants me at all. No, I am not counting my mother, she won't understand, she'll just lecture me about being drunk, blah blah blah…

Maybe Freya was right. Maybe it is my entire fault. If I hadn't been drinking the first time, all this probably wouldn't have happened.

I wish I hadn't kissed Nina. I wish I hadn't rejected Freya. I wish she and Amarant never broke up. I wish they never came. I wish hadn't not got a date for the ball. I wish I had never moved in…

I WISH I'D NEVER BEEN BORN.

But what's the point in wishing? The damage has been done. You can't change the past.

I sit at the dinner table, my cheek red, my other cheek is white, and so it looks kinds obvious. I can make out the handprint on the slap.

Gus is clearing up the mess on the carpet where Freya dropped her mug. Nina has gone, disgusted. I blame myself for everything. I feel so down…yet I'm not going to drink, because I have discovered something. You can't drink when you're down. It just makes you feel worse.

"I'm going to bed," I say, even though it's only 4 'o' clock in the afternoon. No reply, so I pad upstairs. I go into Freya's room. It's totally empty, yet the bed isn't made. I go over and make the bed. I look around the room. I feel lonely and desperate.

"I'm sorry Freya," I whisper. But she's long gone.

I walk over to the dressing table. I have no idea why there's one in here! Looking out of the window, I can see the lake, and all those Valentine's couples dotted around it, some holding hands, some hugging, some kissing, and some chatting…

Wake up Fratley! Valentine's Day is OVER. So why are you pining for a loved one?

I sit down on the dressing table, looking at myself in the mirror. The table is with a gold finish, so it looks elegant and royal.

Being nosy, I open the doors one by one. And when I get to the last one, I open it and find Freya's perfume bottle. The ANGEL one. I bet she left it on purpose. I bet it reminds her too much of me, and how much I loved it. I bet she's with Amarant right now, and they're getting married right this moment. Yeah. They wouldn't wait, not after what happened.

I bring the perfume bottle to my nose and sniff the scent. Closing my eyes, I can see her…Freya.

A puff of smoke arises in my mind and I can see images from it. The first one is of two young lovers, in an embrace. Then the man suddenly lets the girl go and walks away. As the girl falls to her knees in despair...

_Why did you do it?_

What was that? I am snapped back to reality. I think I can hear my conscience. I reply.

"Do what?"

_Kiss Nina. Reject Freya._

"I don't know. I was drunk, and didn't know what I was doing."

_You know how I feel about Nina Frats…_

Ok it is NOT my conscience but Gus, standing in the doorway. I turn to face him.

"I'm sorry Gus. Truly I am. It won't happen again, I swear." I plead. Gus is about to reply when the doorbell rings. He goes down to open the front door while I stare in the mirror. I look pretty much the same from before Freya came, black circles around my eyes, red cheek, and droopy ears. But when I met Freya again…she turned my life upside down.

I hate myself. If it weren't for me Freya would still be here and I wouldn't be so lonely.

Suddenly Gus calls in a strangled voice, "Fratley – someone to see you." I jump up. Freya? I run downstairs. Please let it be Freya, please, please, please. But it isn't.

It's a policeman. He holds a notebook in his left hand and a pen in the right.

"Ah, Sir Enrite." He says solemnly.

"What's up?" I ask slightly worried.

"Take a seat," he replies gruffly. I obey him. What's going on? I haven't done any-hang on! Maybe someone saw me drunk!

"I have some grave news to tell you," the policeman continues. "It is about Lord Cumbington."

"He's dead!" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, but nearly. He was brutally attacked by an unidentified stranger. However, by his body, when someone found him, was this." and he showed me a slither of yellow fabric. Yellow fabric that came off my jacket. The policeman continues.

"When Cumbington awoke, he muttered two words, 'Irontail Fratley'. I'm sorry, sir, but all the clues point to you. I have to arrest you."

"WHAT?" I cry. I haven't done anything! Someone has framed me, I'm sure of it.

The policeman snaps those cuff things on my wrists. I am forced to be dragged out over to the police station. Oh gods, I am in so much of a boo-boo…

I sit in my cell watching the water leak from the ceiling. It's dark and the window is very small so not much light comes through. It smells of sewage and rotten food.

It's not my jail cell, though. The trial is tomorrow. This is just so people can keep an eye on my before the trial, in case I flee the country or some other crap.

I feel scared. I know deep down I didn't' attack Snottly, but I just can't get anyone to believe me. Gus, I was surprised at, did not defend me at all…

A policewoman opens my door. "You've got visitors." She smiles. I am leaded to a small room, which is guarded by to members of the police.

Gus and Nina sit anxiously when I go in.

"Guys! Oh, am I glad to see you!" I cry and hug them both. They pull back quickly.

"Why so hesitant?" I ask puzzled. "Oh, hang on…you don't believe me do you, when I say it wasn't me!" I am shocked at their disloyalty.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Fratley." Nina squeaks. "It's just, well, all the signs point to you." I suddenly jump up, anger flaring.

"Anyone could have cut off a piece of my jacket!" I argue.

"But Frats," Gus croaks. "You could have attacked him when you were drunk."

"No way! I'd remember something like that!"

"I'm sorry Fratley," Gus says, getting up with Nina. "But we believe you did it. Goodbye."

"NOOO!" I yell, falling to my knees. Gus and Nina look down at me.

Something wells in my eyes. Tears…

"Please," I sob. "You've gotta help me! It wasn't me, I swear, I swear by the name of the Sacred Dragoon Elaris and the Crystal it wasn't me, please Gus, please Nina, say you'll believe me…"

Nina tales a step forward. "I'm sorry…"

"YOU see these tears in my eyes, don't you?" I cry, standing up. "They're real, like everything else. You know what this means? That's right, a grown-up man is crying because he's actually scared for his life here! I've had a harsh sense of reality." I sob into my hands, letting my dignity slip away like butter. Nina mutters, "Poor thing." And lets me sob on her shirt as she hugs me. Gus pats my back.

"I don't wanna die a framed criminal!" I wail.

"You won't, Frats," Gus says encouragingly. "We believe in you!"

I stop crying and sniff. "Thanks guys," I whisper hoarsely as I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

They leave after a while and I return to my cell, happy that I have my best friend's trust again. There's only one thing I want now. I take out the ANGEL bottle and sniff. The certain thing must be substituted…

It's the day of the trial. I dress in a suit instead of my usual gear. This time it's business and personal. A couple of minutes later two policemen take me to the court building. It is very high – tech, with about 30 floors and cool discrete lifts and escalators. My trial is, predictably, on floor 30. We go up the lift and enter the court. I sit on the right table with my lawyer, fellow Dragoon knight Trotsworthy.

After a short while the people, jury, and Snottly's lawyer come in. Soon after Snottly comes in, with a plaster cast on his leg, and many cuts and bruises. Yup, I definitely didn't do that. If I did, it would only be one cut with y spear!

While we wait for the judge I look out of the tall glass windows that show Burmecia. It is raining (overstatement of the century) and the sun is also shining through clouds so it looks quite pretty. Some birds fly through the air, and it makes me wish I was going in the air with them, free, without a care in the world. I wouldn't be accused of anything, and we'd fly wherever we chose. We could even visit Freya and Amarant, and promise that we'd look out for them. WE could live with them, and I'd look after their kids, and they'd call me Uncle Frats, and we'd go for walks in parks and if Amarant ever lost his minds again, it would be ok because Freya wouldn't be alone because I would be there to look after her and her kids as if she were my own little sister…

I snap back into reality when everyone stands up. The judge is here, and strides over to his box at the end of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he announces. "May the case begin."

First up is Snottly with his pathetic description of how he was attacked, boo hoo. Trotsworthy actually asked some clever questions to him that confused Snottly totally.

After a few more people, the judge calls for a break. I try to find Gus and Nina, but can't find them anywhere. I ask Trotsworthy and he replies that they were walking off in the direction of the other courtroom.

I know there's not much time left in the break, but I go off and find the other courtroom. I open to door and see it's empty except for Gus and Nina in the middle.

Gus has his arms round Nina, his head is bent, hers is tilted upwards.

**They're _kissing!_**

Unable to contain myself any longer, I burst out laughing and because it's empty my laughter echoes round the room, startling the couple. They turn round and face me as I roll about laughing and clapping my hands.

"Fratley!" they chorus.

I calm down and we have to go back to the court to finish the trial. Suddenly I ma not laughing anymore and I'm scared.

Trotsworthy taps his nose. "I have a surprise for you," he says.

"Oh goodie…fun." I reply unenthusiastically.

"ORDER!" yells the judge. The trial continues with rubbish political stuff that nearly everyone falls asleep when they hear it…snore…

The judge is about to ask the jury to go and make their verdict when Trotsworthy stands up.

" Your honor," he remarks. "I have one last witness I would like to put forward."

The judge allows it.

"Come in, last witness," Trotsworthy calls. The doors open and everyone turns to see this witness…

"**_FREYA?_**" I gasp.

Freya is in a smart suit with an orange shirt and a ponytail and she walks over to the witness box.

Something inside me churns as I stare at her, she still has the bruise on her jaw where Amarant hit her but it's barely visible now. Not unlike my slap, which I spent hours trying to conceal.

"Now," Trotsworthy says, after Freya has done the old 'truth' thingie, "Were you in Burmecia at the time of the attack?"

"Yes." Freya replies, nodding. Eh? I don't remember that…maybe the attack was before she left then

"And did Fratley go out at any time, suspicious?"

"Yes." Freya says. Oh, thanks a lot. I don't think.

"But he didn't do it!" she continues. The jury looks at her puzzled. Freya faces the judge.

"Your honor, I can state the name of the real attacker because I saw them!" she states. Everyone gasps.

Go Freya! The judge nods and Freya puts her finger up, ready to point. Don't point at me please, please, please, please…

"The real attacker is…" she breathes.

Everyone holds their breath.

"…Me."

Everyone gasps and someone faints.

The judge nearly chokes. "Miss Crescent you are responsible for the damage done to Lord Cumbington?" he splutters.

Freya stands fast. "Yes," she calls out. "And I have a good reason. Because Snoddly has committed a crime himself."

"Oh bugger she's going to tell," Snottly mutters.

"Your honor, on the night of the Valentine's Ball, I drank a bit too much. But what's disgraceful is that when I refused to spend the night with him he resorted to…" she starts crying in her hands. Trotsworthy walks up to her and asks quietly (yet we can all hear),

"Miss Crescent…Freya…did he rape you?"

There is a short pause.

"…Yes." Freya replies.

There is a huge gasp and more people faint. There are a thousand thoughts running through my head.

She told me only slept with him, eh didn't RAPE her. Gods, that's WORSE!

The judge splutters for some more. "We will not take a short break for the jury to decide the verdict." He chokes off out of the room as everyone starts to chatter endlessly. Freya is led off so I follow her.

There are some things I need to know…

* * *

Figgie: Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Mel? Mel? MEL? Looks like she ain't coming back  
Lotti: Hawwo  
Figgie: The only way to make her come back is to review this STORY NOW! SEE SUBMIT REVIEW? PRESS IT OR I WILL SEND VIVI TO SEND FIRE DOWN YOUR PANTS!  
Vivi: No you won't! POLICE!  
Figgie: What? NO YOU CAN'T ARREST ME! (gets carried away) R&R BEFORE I GO TO JAIL! 


	9. 9 Love in an Elevator literary!

Mel: The last chappie everyone!  
Figgie: By public demand of Lancerzero  
Mel: YES I'M UPDATING!  
Figgie: And are you better now?  
Mel: (sniff) I indeed am...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Nine: Love in An Elevator (literary!)**_

"Freya!" I call out. She turns round with tears down her face. She blows her nose on a tissue.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I believe there is a fly buzzing round my ear!" she frowns and starts walking away into the crowd. I follow her.

"Just listen!" I say. She turns to face me, scowling for Burmecia. "Look," I continue. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss. I was ashamed of myself." Freya answered, her face cracking. We stand staring at each other.

"I've missed you." I say. "How's Amarant?"

"Who?" Freya sneers.

"Oops. Guess he didn't take you back then?"

Freya starts crying again. "He's only gone off with another woman."

I raise my eyebrows. "Lani?"

Freya scoffs. "No, some other woman. They're gonna get married, he told me."

I run a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, Freya."

"You don't have to apologise."

"Freya – look – thanks for proving my innocence."

"I didn't do it for you," Freya narrows her eyes. "I did it because I wanted to bring justice to Snoddly."

I put my hands on her shoulders and make her look at me. Our noses are nearly touching.

"Freya…come back home. It's quiet without you. Gus and I miss you, please." I whisper.

Freya wriggles free. "Don't you use the charm on me, Fratley. I can see right through you." And se goes into the crowd.

"But I need you!" I cry. She doesn't turn around so I decide to give up on her. I'm rubbish at this aren't I?

We go back into the courtroom to hear the verdict. The judge asks the jury to give their verdict.

"Actually," the spokesman says, "We have three verdicts. Firstly we find Sir Fratley Enrite…not guilty." Everyone cheers, and I can hear Gus whooping.

"Secondly we find Miss Freya Crescent…not guilty, since the attack was self defense." Freya hides her face.

"Thirdly, we find Lord Snoddly Cumbington…guilty. For the crime of rape."

The judge faces Snottly.

"Snoddly Cumbington, I sentence you to 10 years in jail!" he announces. Snottly hangs his head in shame.

I can't believe it. I'm free. **_FREE!_**

When Snottly is being taken away, he says to me, "Fratley. I would just like you to know that I am proud to have had you as my pupil assistant." And he is lead away.

"You know, if you take away the whole 'sleeping with girls' bit, he's actually quite a nice guy…" I say to Gus and Nina. I've tried to look for Freya but she must have left as soon as the trial ended.

"Come on boys. Let's go home so I can bake you some Cleyra cookies!" Nina smiles. Gus beams at me.

"Nina's moving in. You don't mind, do you?" he asks.

"Sure! Nina can move in! There's room for all!" I grin.

We come up to the escalators and lifts. Nina and Gus start to go on the escalator.

"Hey come on Frats!" Nina calls.

"Competition!" I call back. "Race you – you two on that, me in the lift!" They agree so I wait for the lift.

I get in but get a huge shock when I see who's in with me.

"AAAAAGH! I mean, HELLO!" I yell. Freya moans when she sees me. She starts to go out but the doors close and the lift starts moving.

"Great," she mutters. "Looks like it's just us two going down together."

"Hey Freya," I ask, "Where are you going to go?" Freya shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't ask me to move back in with YOU."

She comes up to me and yells in my face, "I NEVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Suddenly there is a jolt and the lift suddenly stops. Freya shrieks and grabs my arm.

"What was that?" she squeaks.

"You yelled and scared the lift." I say sarcastically. I shut up when I see her face.

I walk over to the control panel. "We're not on any floors. Kind of halfway." I state. Suddenly there is a DING-DONG from the intercom and a woman's voice goes out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologise for the inconvenience made. The lifts will not be working for another hour or so. So here's some music." And music starts playing.

"HOUR! Oh, of all the people I had to get stuck in a lift with!" Freya frowns. I am offended…my stuck-in-lift jokes aren't that bad.

"You're…wearing ANGEL." I sniff the air. Freya blushes.

"Yeah…well…I bought a new bottle as I lost my old one." I pull out of my pockets two bottles of ANGEL – Freya's and mine.

"Oh…there it is." Freya blushes even more.

"You're nearly as red as I am!" I joke. I look in the mirror on the side and touch my red cheek gingerly. Freya walks over and looks at it.

"I didn't think the slap was that hard." She admits. "I'm sorry."

"No Freya," I say, stopping her. "If there's anyone who should be saying sorry, it's me. I've really screwed up everything. You have no home, no fiancé, all because of me. Freya…you know when Snottly…raped you…are you…?"

Freya sighs and shakes her head. "Thankfully no, I'm not pregnant. Besides, if I was I would have aborted it."

I nod at this.

"Fratley – you don't have to apologise for anything. If it's anyone's fault it's mine – I was the one who brought Amarant here."

"I was screwing things before you came."

"I made them worse."

"No," I answer. "You made them better."

Freya looks up at me. "I did?" she wonders.

She sits down so I sit down next to her, stroking her face.

"Yes," I finally reply. "I wad won in the dumps before you came but when you did come along – I was happier. I lost all worries. But then Amarant broke up with you, and when you were sad, I was sad. But you hung on, and I would have been with you until the end of my life – even further – but then this happened."

Freya listens to my speech and her eyes shine with pride.

"It's hot, isn't it?" she asks, fanning herself. The air conditioning is off so it is quite warm. I take off my suit jacket and throw it onto a bag that says FIRE BLANKET. Freya also takes off her suit jacket and throws it next to mine.

"I like your tie," she laughs. I look down at it. It is purple with orange stripes.

"What, THIS crap?" I ask, one eyebrow raised in a you-must-be-joking expression. "It was just a freebie from the jail guys. They think pink and bright green make a suitable tie for work."

We have a little laugh about this. To show my infuriation with the tie I take it off and chuck it next to my jacket.

"Can't wait to go home." I mutter. Freya stares at me, thinking.

I say it for her. "Last chance." I say. "Do you want to go with me, or live on your own?"

"Oh, damn it, alright! I'll go with you! It's better than needing to get a job as well." Freya gives in. She changes the subject swiftly.

"So, now that Cumbington in prison, who's going to be your master at work?"

"You'll never guess! Trotsworthy!" I say, happily about work for once. Freya and I 'hi-five'.

Suddenly the music changes to "Fly High". Freya stands up and so do I. She stares at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me, after what I said?" she says. I shrug my shoulders.

"When someone's in love with another, they don't care what the other says; they just want to be with them."

I recite. Freya's ears prick up.

"That's from Handfuls of Stars by Lord Avon! How did you remember that?"

"It's my favorite quote." I reply. Freya seems to recite it in her head. I've added a secret message to that quote. Freya's eyes widen as she realises and looks at me confused.

"You…love me?" she asks, and her eyes go all shiny.

I try to say something, but my throat is dry and croaky. So I nod, smiling.

Freya walks up to me and pushes my hair from my face.

"Wait!" I suddenly realise. "Just a sec." And I look up at the security camera in the corner. I unplug the cable so it's disconnected from the main security room. Hee hee…

Freya's looking puzzled. "But you don't love me." She argues. "You said you didn't want anything romantic to do with me."

"Yeah, well, I lied." I say. Freya looks up hopefully.

"How much?" she whispers in my ear.

I go over and kiss her cheek, quickly. I then pull out her ponytail so her long silver hair comes crashing down onto her shoulders. She looks up at me. Then, as if we were back in the kitchen the time I rejected her, she strokes my lips with a finger. I decide to play with the game and kiss her fingers lightly, and then I kiss up her arm, up her neck and everywhere on her face. Then I gaze deeply into her eyes, and say tenderly, "This much," and pull her in fiercely for a passionate kiss. My arms wrap around her, my hands everywhere.

When we pull back, we stare into each other's eyes, both full of love and rapture. I start to kiss her neck, down to the bit where it joins with the shoulders, the sensitive bit.

What am I doing…before I can help myself I start to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Freya gasps.

"Loving you." I reply between kisses. I kiss the fur below her neck, the part that has now been uncovered as Freya throws her head back. Still kissing round the neck, I slowly take of f her shirt and caress her arms. In return she takes off my shirt.

I know what's going to happen now, ahem…

Thank gods the lift people aren't watching this bit; I don't really think they would eat after seeing this. Plus it would make a good blackmail opportunity…

I hope the other lift hasn't stopped next to ours; they would find it quite strange with the fits of giggles emitting from it. I mean after lovingly 'disrobing' each other we…we…I don't really want to say but you can imagine what happens next can't you? Well at least you pervy people can…

An hour later (ahem) I lie on the floor underneath the ol' FIRE BLANKET with Freya, her head on my chest, her eyes closed.

"You ok, lover?" I simper down at her. Yes, I CAN call her that now!

"I am now." Freya murmurs, and she looks up at me, smiling.

"Well?" I ask. "Was I better than Snottly?"

Freya caresses my face. "Duh," she rolls her eyes. Well, I mean we HAVE just declared our love in the most (ahem) physical way possible, so ya boo sucks to you, Snottly! What with the kissing and the rolling about….

(Mel: SHUT UP FRATLEY; DO NOT MAKE THIS FIC AN 18!)

I grin and kiss her forehead. Suddenly the phone on the control panel rings. I pick it up and Gus's voice comes through.

"Frats? You alright in there?" she says, laughing a bit.

"Yeah," I reply. "Why?"

"Your camera ain't working."

"Hi Gus!" Freya calls out.

"Is that Freya with you!" Gus says.

"Yup." I reply. Freya cuddles closer to me and starts kissing my face. I gently push her away so Gus doesn't get suspicious (ahem).

"So," Gus says after a silence. "What have you two been up to?" I hear Nina laugh in the background.

"We just had a little heart to heart and Freya's ok now about the whole thing." I make up. Well it is true…

"Anyway, when is the lift going to work?"

"Any minute now Frats. Well, see you at the ground floor." Gus replies, and the phone does the funny prrrt sound.

I put it back in the panel, silent. Freya looks up at me.

"When?" she asks.

"Any minute now." I croak. We look at each other.

"CRAP we yell in unison.

"Well, that was the fastest 'getting dressed' I've ever done!" I mutter to Freya as we step out of the lift. She gets into another fit giggles.

Nina and Gus wave at us and point at some cheeseburgers on the table they're sitting at outside the restaurant. Freya and I go over and sit down. Gus is struggling not to laugh at us. Hmmm what's so obvious…I will check afterwards and if he doesn't have a good excuse he will be in trouble…

"Freya, your makeup is running! Come on; let's go to the toilets to clean it off." Nina says, and she takes Freya by the hard tom the toilets.

When they are out of earshot Gus bursts laughing at me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I ask, peeved.

"I'm sorry," Gus chuckles, "but I don't really believe you when you say you've only had a heart to heart with Freya." He leans back in his chair. "Seems to me you've had a lips to lips!"

"I…well…how did you find out?" I give up. I can't hold it in forever, can I?

"Nowhere, it's just that there's lipstick smeared round your mouth." Gus smiles.

"Ah…um…yes…" I realise he is right and dash to the toilets myself. Oopsie…

After washing the "lipstick" off I go back to join Gus. Nina and Freya have gone back and Freya's blushing so I guess the secret's out (after only 5 minutes of having it!) and I sit down.

"Alright," I say. "It may seem weird, but Freya and I love each other very much, and…this seemed like the only way to prove to each other how much." Guys is finding it veery hard not laugh.

"Actually," I continue, "We did a LOT more than just kissing."

Gus and Nina's eyes widen and jaws drop.

"IN AN ELEVATOR!" they yell.

"Yeah!" I grin, putting my two thumbs up.

So we all go home (YES! THE SAME HOUSE FOR ALL OF US) and that night Freya and I watch the stars glitter.

"I love you more than you could ever think…Frats." Freya says. I am surprised. That's the first time she's ever called me Frats.

I kiss her tenderly "Love you too," I murmur. We embrace each other, looking up at the moon.

Freya and I are together. Gus and Nina are together. Ammy's happy. Snottly's away for a very long time.

Things are finally going my way.

_**HELLO WORLD.**_

* * *

Figgie: AWWWWWWWWWW!  
Mel: BTW I am starting a new fanfic  
Figgy: If it's another Xmas fic, try to do it at leasta month before, not after!  
Mel?  
Figgie: So watch this spaaaace  
Mel: ooooh 


End file.
